Fevered Passion
by lovelymisswolf
Summary: Ciel is swamped with work and falls ill. When he is forced to brave a snowstorm to deliver something to the Queen, his illness takes him over and Sebastian must come to the rescue. My first story! Lots of fluff. Hurt/comfort sickfic and YAOI alert.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bitter cold December afternoon. Ciel was in his study, looking over piles of paperwork. He had been swamped with work this week, and he was feeling quite fatigued. His eyes became sore after hours of reading, and all the words started to blend together. He blinked a few times and then shut his eyes tightly. He sighed softly and massaged his aching temples. As if Sebastian sensed his master's fatigue, he appeared in the doorway, tray in hand.

"I've brought earl grey tea and lemon cookies," he told Ciel with a smile.

"Thank you," was his master's quiet reply.

"Are you well? You seem fatigued," the demon observed. "Perhaps you should rest a bit." There was a hint of worry in his voice, but Ciel's headache was too severe for him to notice.

"No, I'm fine. I must finish this work up before Sunday," Ciel said with determination, though his eyes and head yearned for rest. "Please bring supper here when it's done so I can continue working. Then I shall rest when I'm done," he decided.

"Very well, sir. I will make sure to prepare something warm for supper; it's a terribly cold day." And with that, Sebastian took the empty tray with him and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Ciel breathed a small sigh of relief. Admittedly, he was starting to feel a bit ill, but he knew if Sebastian realized this, he would force him to take a break, and Ciel could not afford to rest when there was so much work to be done. He continued looking over the paperwork from the Queen, sipping tea and nibbling at the cookies every now and then. He began to notice that his nose was a bit stuffed up, but he didn't pay much mind to it, as it was not interfering with his work.

At half past six, Ciel heard footsteps and smelled the mouthwatering aroma of beef stew before his butler even got to his room. Sebastian presented a steaming bowl of stew to him, along with another cup of tea. Ciel was grateful for the warm meal, and eagerly began to eat.

"Shall I prepare a bath for you?" Sebastian asked when he came back to collect the empty bowl and cup.

Sebastian hesitated at first, but nodded. A bath _did _sound nice. "Yes, thank you Sebastian."

Warm water lapped against Ciel's body, making him content and sleepy. His head felt better, although his nose was still stuffy and he had a slight cough. He made a mental note to hide it from Sebastian, lest he worry him. He stayed in the tub until the water turned cold, and let his demon butler dress him in his nighttime attire. He sat on the edge of his bed, letting his mind drift away for a second, until the sound of the phone ringing startled him.

Mei-Rin handed the phone to Sebastian, and he took the call, though it was for Ciel. After hanging up, he went to Ciel to tell him the news, but Ciel had found him instead.

"Who was that?" he asked eagerly.

"One of the Queen's guards. She has asked that you immediately deliver the paperwork relating to last week's incident. She sounded quite frantic," he replied. "Shall I deliver it for you? It's already quite late, and Finny said it's snowing now."

"No, no. I must deliver it in person. I _am _her watchdog after all."

Sebastian knew better than to argue with the stubborn boy, so he helped Ciel get changed once again into proper clothing, and asked if he should accompany him, but Ciel declined. After retrieving the correct papers from his desk, Ciel went on his way.

Sebastian knew his young master well enough to know that although Ciel had a rough exterior, inside he was still just a fragile boy, and the weather would be hard on him. He decided he must go out after the boy to ensure his safety.

If it weren't so terribly frigid, the walk might have been an enjoyable one, but the wind whipped violently against the boy's cheeks, turning them bright red. The cold air in his lungs made him cough more than before. Ciel cursed under his breath, and wondered why the queen needed him so urgently at this time of the night. However, he pressed on, knowing it was his duty to serve her.

After awhile though, Ciel felt increasingly worse. His nose was runny, and his coughing worsened; it made his lungs burn in pain, and to his dismay, he realized it was affecting his asthma.

"Damn…it…" he panted in between coughing.

He was in so much pain that he had to stop for a moment. He sat down in the snow with the intention of getting right back up, but a coughing fit kept him where he was. Breathing became difficult, and he began to wish Sebastian had accompanied him. After a couple minutes his coughing died down and he got back up, only to be hit with a gust of wind so strong that it nearly knocked him over. This brought on another fit of coughing, worse than before. Ciel slumped to the ground on his knees. It was so painful that breathing was almost impossible.

Sebastian sensed his master's predicament, and rushed to the boy, finding him hunched over on the ground. The coughing turned to wheezing, and it sounded painful.

"Young master, you should not have come out here."

Ciel tried to reply, but only coughs and wheezing escaped his weak body. His vision blurred and he began to see darkness wash over him, but before he passed out, he saw Sebastian's worried face leaning close to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel woke up slowly, feeling warmth. It took him a second to realize that he was in his room. Sunlight filtered in through the curtains and the fragrant smell of jasmine tea filled his nose.

"Good morning young master. How are we feeling?" Sebastian's voice filled his ears.

"Wh-" Ceil started to answer, but a sneeze caught him off guard. Although his warm bed was comfortable, he felt utterly miserable, but he wasn't sure why. Last night was a total blur. He tried to speak again, but it came out in a little moan.

"Oh dear," Sebastian said, coming to Ciel's side. He took off a glove and placed his hand on Ciel's pale forehead. "Hmm. You feel quite warm. I'll fetch you some water."

Ciel wracked his brain trying to remember what had happened last night, but his fever was making it hard, and he gave up. _I'll just ask Sebastian later,_ he thought to himself.

Sebastian brought in a basin of cool water and a cloth. He dipped the cloth in the water and placed it on the boy's fevered brow. Ciel shivered for a moment at the sudden change in temperature, but after a second it felt wonderful, and he let out a little sigh.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Sebastian asked the boy. Ciel shook his head. "Don't worry. I delivered the papers to the Queen after you fell asleep last night," he assured him.

The Queen! Everything came back to him at the mention of her name. He sat up, alarmed, but a sudden bout of dizziness swept over him and Sebastian gently pushed him back.

"Everything has been taken care of. You just need to rest. I should have never let you go out into that terrible storm. I am truly sorry master." There was a tone of regret in this last statement, and Ciel caught it. There was even a sad look in his blood-red eyes.

Ciel suddenly felt guilty and knew it was not Sebastian's fault, but his own. He had the sudden urge to embrace his butler, to tell him it was okay, but he knew it wasn't proper so he resisted. Instead, he looked up at Sebastian, his eyes speaking what he couldn't say. Sebastian saw the look in the boy's eyes and he gave a little smile.

"Would you like some tea? It's still hot. I can make you something to eat too, if you wish. It may help you feel better."

Ciel nodded and managed a "p-please" in between coughs and the butler set off to prepare a meal.

When Sebastian returned, he found Ciel fast asleep. The demon butler no longer saw the child as a meal; he had grown an attachment to him that he never thought possible. Gazing at the boy, he surprised himself by brushing his lips against Ciel's. They felt so soft and warm, and he longed to steal another kiss. But before he could, Ciel's eyelids fluttered open.

"Nnn?" Ciel wondered what or who had awoken him from his peaceful slumber.

"My apologies, young master. I've brought some beef stew if you'd like that. Or would you rather I leave you to sleep?"

In response, Ciel strugged weakly to sit up. Sebastian sat on the bed next to him.

"Allow me to help you," he said eagerly. The raven-haired demon helped him sit up, placing a hand gently against his back, steadying him.

The cloth fell off Ciel's forehead, giving Sebastian a chance to check on his fever. He frowned, feeling that it had not lowered one bit. A sudden fit of coughs wracked Ciel's fragile body, and Sebastian's heart ached. _So strange, _he thought, _that I'd have these feelings for anyone; especially a _human! The thought was surprising, but it amused him, and he smiled to himself.

He held the bowl up to Ciel's lips, and he sipped at the broth. At first, the stew made him cough even more, but after a few more sips, his body accepted the warm food, and he ate until he was filled. The added warmth made him feel sleepy again and his eyelids began to droop.

The butler saw this, and lowered Ciel back onto the bed and into the covers. He put fresh water on the cloth and placed it back on his master's head. He was about to get up from the bed, but a small hand clung to his sleeve.

"Yes, master? Do you need something?"

"P-please. St-stay," was the meek reply.

Sebastian smiled and sat back down.

"As you wish."

Sebastian removed his glove and brushed his hand through Ciel's sweat-dampened hair. In response, the child let out a content sigh. Sebastian's cool skin felt wonderful. Although he hated seeing the boy ill, he admitted he liked to see his childish vulnerability the fever brought on, and just touching the boy's hair made him happy.

It didn't take long for Ciel to fall back asleep, comforted by his butler.


	3. Chapter 3

Mey-Rin, Finny, and Baldroy had been busy cleaning up all morning. When Sebastian stepped into the room where they were working, they immediately stopped working and crowded near him.

"Say, 'ow is the young master?" Mey-Rin asked in her peculiar accent.

"He is sleeping, so please keep it quiet. His fever is still quite high still and he needs rest."

His reply seemed to answer their inquiries, and they continued going about their cleaning quietly (as quietly as the wacky bunch could manage that is).

The rest of the morning into the early afternoon was uneventful. The trio took a break and had tea (except for Baldroy, who preferred his whiskey), and Sebastian readied himself to prepare lunch, but he stopped when he heard the sound of someone moaning: Ciel. He rushed into his master's bedroom to find the boy writhing in his bed, his fevered state bringing nightmares.

"N-no! No…" Ciel kept saying over and over in a pained tone.

As the butler neared the boy, he could see he was soaked in sweat. Sebastian put his hand to the boy's face and wiped his hair off his face.

"Wake up, young master. You're having a nightmare." He gently shook Ciel's shoulder.

Another moan escaped his lips and he slowly opened his eyes. The blue and purple eyes looked glassy and his skin was much paler than usual. He began to cough so violently that it hurt.

Sebastian helped him sit up once again, and held his arm against his back for support. He was worried, and he began rubbing Ciel's back in an effort to ease the pain.

"Have some water," he said, raising a glass to Ciel's lips.

Ciel tried to hold the glass, but his hand shook weakly, and Sebastian steadied it by putting his own hand over the boy's. With Sebastian's help, he was able to drink several gulps. The cold water wasn't enough to cool him, but it tasted wonderful.

"I'll run a bath for you and we'll get you out of those soaking clothes," Sebastian decided. He left the boy once again to draw the bath.

Ciel's fever had made his mind so fuzzy that he was confused about what his butler meant. He started taking off his night clothes.

When Sebastian came into Ciel's room to get him, he had to suppress a laugh. Ciel's hair was a mess, and one arm was out of the nightgown, which was only halfway off of the boy's body. Ciel grunted in effort to get the shirt off, and Sebastian pulled it off, exposing his master's pale bare skin. He knew he was too weak to walk, so he took the boy in his arms bridal-style and carried him to the washroom.

A luke-warm bath awaited the boy, and Sebastian helped Ciel lower himself into the water. The butler grabbed a cloth and started cleaning the boy's back, wanting to soothe his as much as possible. He knew it was wrong, but he wanted to take the boy into his arms and kiss him, feeling his naked body against his. He bit his lip as he felt his pants bulge. This thought diminished as Ciel's turned and reached for the cloth. Sebastian handed it over, and Ciel tried unsuccessfully to clean himself. He didn't want Sebastian to do _everything _for him, and he felt like a burden at this point. But he felt so weak that he gave a defeated sigh.

"It won't take as long if you let me help," Sebastian offered.

Ciel nodded and gave his butler the cloth once again and let himself be cleaned ever so gently by the man. It felt nice to relax and strangely, feeling Sebastian's light touch against his naked form felt quite nice. Ciel figured the fever must be messing with him. He let out a small gasp as Sebastian grazed his scrotum. He had never been touched there before, and it felt good.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said, quickly moving his hand. "I didn't mean to-" but he was cut off by Ciel's hand on his wrist. He looked into the boy's eyes. "Master?" he couldn't tell if the boy was angry at him or not.

Something had stirred in Ciel that made him crave his butler's touch again, but he wasn't sure why. Although he didn't care, either. He took Sebastian's hand and put it on his sensitive spot again, unable to stop himself. _I don't care. It feels good. It feels _really _good._ This time, his face flushed not because of the fever, but because of the pleasure.

Sebastian was taken aback at this behavior, and his brow furled in confusion.

"Master, why-?" But he was cut off again when the boy leaned up and kissed his lips. It felt good, but he was afraid Ciel was acting rashly because of his state, and he didn't want to him to regret anything. He pulled away from the kiss, much to Ciel's dismay.

"I'm afraid you are only doing this because the fever had altered your mind," he told his charge, removing his hand. Secretly, he wanted to kiss the boy again and hold him tightly, but he feared Ciel's reaction, so he held himself back once again.

"No," Ciel simply replied. Surprise overtook Sebastian once again.

"Pardon?"

"Please. S-Sebastian. Just please…" Ciel's voice was almost pleading.

"But why?" Sebastian didn't know how else to respond.

"I-I don't-" paused to cough-"know…Just please, Sebastian. I want you to." When Sebastian hesitated, he added, "that's an order," although his tone was soft.

Sebastian leaned in to kiss the boy, and Ciel grasped both sides of his butler's face, pulling him even deeper into the kiss. This time Sebastian couldn't help himself, and he held the back of the boy's head while he kissed him back softly but passionately. He slid his only ungloved hand down into the water, and put it near the inside of Ciel's thigh to see his reaction. He pulled away from the kiss to see his face, but the boy's eyes were still closed in ecstasy and his face was flushed both from fever and pleasure. This amused the demon greatly, and he slid his hand onto Ciel's boyhood. He found that it was hard, which surprised both him and Ciel.

Sebastian took it into his hand and began rubbing, which made Ciel moan.

"Shall I continue?"

"Nnn…yes…" Ciel managed. "P-please continue."

Sebastian smiled and this time, he rubbed more rapidly over the head and then moved to the shaft, which made Ciel jerk in surprise. Sebastian could feel the heat radiating off the boy's body, but he could tell Ciel was close to his release, so he kept going. The feeling of pleasure made Ciel go over the edge, and was unlike anything Ciel had ever felt. His back arched and he moaned loudly as the climax overtook him, and his snow-white load poured over Sebastian's hand and into the water. His body felt like fire coursed through his veins. He didn't care. He was shaking from the blissful feeling still pulsing through his whole body. Sebastian removed his hand and licked off the drops of water and semen on it, making Ciel blush furiously. After exposing so much of himself to Sebastian, he felt suddenly very shy.

Sebastian saw this, and placed a hand under Ciel's chin so he was forced to look into the pair of red eyes.

"Young master, are you alright?"

Ciel gulped before choking out a tiny "yes." He looked down to avoid his butler's piercing eyes.

"Shall we get you dressed?"

"No-I mean yes…" Ciel stumbled over the words. He blushed again, realized that Sebastian would be looking at his naked body. Of course, he had many times, but this was different. He had never…given him this kind of feeling before. He wanted to feel the pleasure of an orgasm again, but he was too embarrassed to even think about it again, and he didn't even know what that feeling was called. All he knew is that it felt good, and he wanted more. He stood up shakily with the help of Sebastian and dried himself off with a little help.

Back in his bedroom, Ciel sat fully clothed in a chair. Sebastian had ordered Mey-Rin to wash his sheets while he was bathing, and now Sebastian was putting them on the bed. There was an awkward air about the room now, and Ciel hated it.

"Come now, let's get you tucked in again. We still need to bring that fever down."

Ciel obeyed, letting himself be led to the bed and tucked under the fresh covers.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Sebastian popped in Ciel's bedroom to check on him. Once again, he placed his hand on the boy's brow and was relieved to find that his fever had broken. Ciel stirred at this gesture.

"I keep waking you up. I apologize," Sebastian said with a bow. Ciel yawned.

"I don't mind. The company is nice," he returned sleepily. "Come sit by me?"

Sebastian came closer and sat near the boy.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Thanks to you," Ciel admitted with a small smile.

"I'm very pleased to hear that, and not thanks needed. I am your butler after all," was the kind reply.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, master?"

"Will you stay here with me tonight? All night? In…my bed?"

Sebastian couldn't keep from chuckling, a sound which was unfamiliar to Ciel. He liked the sound immensely. "Whatever you wish, master."

"Ciel."

"Hmm?"

"Call me Ciel."

"As you wish…Ciel." The words rolled off the demon's tongue like music, and Ciel

"I'm hungry," Ciel murmured.

"Would you like me to make you something? I'll make anything you want."

"No, that's not it. I-I mean hungry for…"

"Yes?"

"Hungry for…you." Ciel said the last word so quickly that Sebastian almost didn't catch it.

"Oh…I see." Ciel could hear the smile in the man's voice without looking at him.

"I too am hungry," he growled.

This quite alarmed Ciel. "For…my soul?" he said quietly.

Sebastian laughed. "No. I don't want your soul."

"Really? But-mmm…" this time it was Ciel who was cut off by Sebastian's kiss.

Sebastian could not hold himself back anymore. There was a thirst in him that only Ciel and Ciel alone could slake. He pushed his charge back onto his pillow firmly but not enough to hurt him.

"Mmpf. Sebast-ahhh!" Ciel cried out in surprise as Sebastian began to lick along his jawline. He writhed in pleasure, but Sebastian held him in place. His heart began to pound as he thought about what else Sebastian might do.

As if reading his mind, Sebastian put his hand up Ciel's night shirt onto his smooth chest, feeling his pounding heart. _I used to want to eat this muscle, _he thought to himself. _Now I just want to capture it. I want it to beat only for me._ With that in mind, he pulled up Ciel's shirt and sucked on the boy's nipples. A wave of excitement and satisfaction went through him as the boy softly moaned.

"Sebastian. Oh!" Ciel panted, caught up in the mix of cold air and Sebastian's warm tongue against his flesh.

But the demon was just getting started. He kissed Ciel's face over and over, while his hand trailed down until he reached the hard bulge between the boy's thighs. He caressed it gently before stopping abruptly. Ciel caught his breath at this momentary pause, but he gasped again when he felt what came next.

Sebastian had gone down on Ciel, flicking his tongue up and down, back and forth against the boy's erection. He then began sucking it, and he could tell that Ciel was in a state of pure bliss: his eyes were closed and his mouth slightly parted, expecting to moan again.

Just as before, Ciel's back arched as he released, this time into his butler's mouth. Sebastian lapped it up as if it were the most delicious substance he had ever tasted. In fact, it _was _the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted.

Sebastian figured Ciel would be tired, but as soon as he caught his breath again, he pulled the man on top of him again and looked at him longingly.

"Master-Ciel-what is it?"

"I want more."

Sebastian smiled. "As you wish." He removed both of his gloves and took of each layer of clothing. Ciel watched in wonder. The only time he'd ever seen any bare skin on Sebastian was if his suit had been torn because of an injury.

"Ready?"

Ciel nodded, but he hesitated parting his knees, blushing again. He caught a glimpse of Sebastian's naked form and realized that he was huge. He was afraid that the demon would tear him.

"I'll be gentle," he assured the boy in a loving voice. "After all, I could never hurt the only one I love." The words surprised both him and Ciel, but they were true.

"You love me?" Ciel murmured in wonder.

"I do," was the simple reply.

"I love you too," Ciel said softly. "And I trust you." He let Sebastian in between his legs and tried to prepare himself.

Sebastian leaned down and kissed his lover's forehead, nose, and then his stomach before thrusting himself in as gently as he could.

"Ah!" Ciel felt a dull ache, but the ache soon turned into a warm and inviting feeling.

Sebastian went in and out slowly at first, kissing Ciel every now again. With every thrust, Ciel let out a soft "ah," which pleased the demon very much. He couldn't wait any longer. With a final kiss on Ciel's nose, he thrust fast and hard, shaking both Ciel and the bed. The gentle "ahs" turned into louder ones, and Sebastian finally released into the boy with a satisfied grunt. A second later, Ciel sighed happily.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"You truly are one hell of a butler."

He chuckled. "And you, my dear Ciel, are one hell of a lover."

With that, the two curled into each other, warming each other despite the harsh weather that still raged outside.


End file.
